BatClan at Hogwarts
by LynnRose
Summary: What happens when Dick, Tim, Jason, Damian and Samantha (my OC) go on an undercover mission to Hogwarts during OotP? Mayhem! (Everything I know about Jason and Damian is from reading other people's fics. They will be OOC.) Not much plot, I just wanted to mix them together and see what happens! My FIRST FIC! Please READ&REVIEW. NO FLAMES, NO CURSING, constructive criticism welcome.
1. Mission Briefings and Magic Wands

**HI! This is my first fic. It's kind of a preview. I have more written, but I want to know what people think. If I get even one good review, I'll post more. I feel like an over-eager puppy! And, I meant what I said in the summary. NO CURSING. I have never cursed in my life. There will be no cursing in my story. If it's OOC, I don't care. **

**I don't know how you feel about OCs, but I wanted a little sister for the older batkids to be over-protective of. I'm going to explain her and the others' backstories throughout the story, even though the only one I'm sure I've got right is Dick's. Their ages will be wrong, I wanted all of them at Hogwarts at the same time. **

**Disclaimer: Why is this necessary? If I owned the BatFamily, Young Justice, or Harry Potter, what would I be doing here?**

**ENJOY!**

"We're going to a what!" Jason exclaimed. Batman looked at his five kids calmly. "You are going on an undercover mission to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The five kids immediately started complaining. Batman held up his hand. They fell silent. In the background, all the members of Young Justice watched with a slightly bemused expression.

"Bruce," Dick said, "You're forgetting one crucial thing. None of us are magical!" The youngest, Samantha, added, "And what is this mission supposed to be about anyway?" Batman sighed, looking at his currently unmasked children through his cowl. "Jason Blood has informed me that the magical world is facing a power hungry tyrant named Lord Voldemort, and will be going to war. The war could affect normal people, too, so it's part of our job to stop it. He also warned that Morgan Le Fay has spread information about this war to other villains, who will probably try to form alliances with Lord Voldemort."

Tim snickered. "Lord Voldemort. Sounds like a real nutcase." Samantha frowned at him, then turned back to their father. "So why are we going to Hogwarts? It sounds like we should be trying to track down this Lord Voldemort." Batman turned around and pulled a file of the table. "The villains trying to form alliances with Lord Voldemort will probably be targeting this boy, who is currently a student at Hogwarts. Your mission will be both to protect him and to learn about the war and the wizarding world in general." Dick took the case file. On the front there was a photo of a boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes. "Harry Potter? Why would they be after him?" "He's the figure head for the light side of the war. Lord Voldemort tried to kill him when he was a baby, but failed. Lord Voldemort still wants to kill him and nearly succeeded last year, when he managed to give himself a new body. Apparently, no one ever escaped when Voldemort wanted to kill them, but this kid has managed to escape him at least twice."

Damian, who had been quiet until that moment, spoke up. "I see. The villains are going to try to kidnap him and use him to bargain with this Lord Moldyvort." His siblings burst out laughing. Dick clapped his brother on the shoulder. "I didn't know you could joke, Dami!" Even the Bat's mouth was quirked in amusement. "So why us?" Jason asked once he could breathe again. "And how are we supposed to pass ourselves off at wizards?" A small smirk appeared on Batman's lips. "As my protégés, you are best suited for this kind of undercover mission. Also, without any previous magic or meta-human abilities, you won't be prone to revealing yourselves accidentally when threatened. As for passing yourselves of as wizards, Zatanna?" Zatanna came forward, holding five… sticks? In her hands. "This one's for you, and this one's for you…" She passed them out to the five siblings.

Samantha looked at the stick she was holding curiously. There was a grip on one end. She held it. It fit her hand perfectly. The smooth white wood appeared to be about thirteen inches long. Looking around, she saw that the sticks her brothers were holding were all different. "What are these?" Tim asked. Zatanna smiled. "These are your magic wands." The Batkids gaped at her. Damian was the first to speak. "Magic wands? You're kidding, right?" She smiled cheerfully. "Nope! When your holding those things, you have the same magical capabilities as a normal wizarding child your age." Batman spoke again. "Zatanna has already gotten the supplies you will need as students at the wizarding school. You are posing as transfer students from an American school of magic. Dr. Fate has helped Zatanna with a spell to give you all the knowledge you will need for the level you should be at. Samantha will not need it, as she is almost eleven and will be posing as a first year." Samantha smirked. Then Dick thought of something. "Are we going with made up identities or with our real identities?" "You can go with your real identities as Bruce Wayne's children. Most of the people at the school won't have a clue of who Bruce Wayne is anyway."

The Bat siblings shared grins with each other. This might be kind of fun…

**Tell me what you think! Please? All the Batkids are giving you puppy dog eyes!**


	2. Hidden Platforms and Hopping Chocolate

**I'd like to thank Broken Antler in Winter for being my first reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: DC Nation and J.K. Rowling own these wonderful ideas. Why am I telling you this again?**

They stood between platforms 9 and 10. Damian huffed. "Father, are you_ sure_ those tickets say platform 9 and ¾?" Bruce Wayne narrowed his eyes at the tickets. PLATFORM 9 ¾, they said quite clearly.

Samantha played with her new pet fox, which was curled up on her shoulders. Zatanna had taken them on a little excursion to Diagon Alley, so they could get a taste of the wizarding world and, if they wanted, get pets. Samantha had seen the fox in the corner and had immediately taken to it, cooing over it at petting it. The fox, ascertained to be a female, had taken to her as well. Samantha had named it Cliste Madreen Rua Charaday-Wayne, which her brothers and father thought was a bit long, but she insisted. Although, she did agree that Cliste Madreen Rua Charaday-Wayne should be called Rua for short. Her brothers had all opted against pets.

But the fact remained, they were standing at the supposed entrance way to the wizarding world... and they had no idea how to get in. "Hey, look!" Tim pointed at a group of people who were attracting quite a few strange looks as they made their way towards where the Bat Family was standing, due to their strange clothing and the owls they carried. "They must be wizards." They watched as the wizards walked straight past them, towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

The wizard family stopped a few feet from the wall. One of them broke off from the group, walking quickly towards the wall, and - disappeared. The Wayne/Grayson/Drake/Todd/Charaday family stared. "You just walk into the wall?" Jason asked. "That seems to be the trick," Bruce said. As heroes who worked with magical happenings on a daily basis, they were not fazed by this realization. All of them had dealt with illusions and such where the truth contradicted what your eyes were telling you.

After the wizard family was gone, they walked towards the wall, looking as natural as anyone around them. "I'll go first," Dick said. They all looked towards their father for his approval. "Yes," he said. "Dick goes first. I'll go last." Dick pulled his trunk of the cart and hefted it. The big trunk didn't look all that hard for him to carry. It wasn't. After all, Richard Grayson is a vigilante and the original Boy Wonder. Dick grinned. "See you on the other side!" "Stop with the pathetic jokes, Grayson." Damian growled. "Sheesh," Dick muttered. "Tough crowd."

He walked towards the wall, and, as predicted, disappeared. Jason went next, then Damian, Samantha, and Tim. Bruce had had misgivings about sending his little birds away for so long on their own, but he knew they could handle it. He breathed out through his nose, and walked through the wall.

No one in the BatClan looked particularly surprised at the huge, bustling platform through the wall. They'd seen stranger things. They stood for a minute. "Come on," Dick said. "We should find an empty car." They all nodded in agreement. Dick set his stuff down, and hugged Bruce. "Bye, Bruce," Tim and Jason did the same thing. Damian set his things down. He stood for a second, as though unsure of what to do, then stepped forward and hugged his father. "Good-bye, Father," he said. Samantha hugged Bruce around the waist. "Bye, Daddy," she mumbled into his shirt. He hugged her, and then, pretending to step forward to help Dick with the luggage, he said lowly, "Remember, every Saturday at 5 o'clock. Get a little ways away from the school. M'gann and J'onn will attempt to establish a psychic link." "Right," Dick muttered.

They boarded the train. They'd quickly managed to find a compartment to themselves. Damian and Samantha pored over their new school books. Samantha huffed. "This hardly makes any logical sense!" They all looked at her. "Because magic is _so_ logical," Jason deadpanned. "No, I see what she means," Damian said. "Look. All of it's kind of thrown together. No real order. These writers don't really know what they're doing." They all looked at the books. Samantha and Damian were right. "Well, if you think about it, if every single grown wizard stopped with regular schooling in fifth grade or never got any in the first place..." Dick started, "No math, no science, no sentence structure, no basic grammar..." Tim added, "You're left with an adult society that hardly has any basic comprehension beyond that of a fifth grader." Samantha finished, flopping down on the seat.

"I hear something," Jason said. They all looked towards the door. There was a faint sound of wheels squeaking and creaking. "Some sort of snack cart?" Tim suggested. They all listened as it stopped, then started again. "It's right next to the door," Tim announced. Everyone gave him deadpan looks. "We can all tell, Drake," Damian said grumpily. The door to their compartment opened. "Hello, dears," a cheerful old lady said. "Anything off the trolley?" They exchanged glances. Dick spoke for them. "Sure, what do you have?" "Well..." She looked a little at loss, as though she wasn't asked that very often. "the chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's every flavor jelly beans are always popular." No one in the Bat Family was very fond of jelly beans, due to an incident that had involved Killer Croc, a flame thrower, and jelly bean factory. Dick glanced at his siblings, asking in what the Justice League and the team called 'Bat Speak',_ Do you want chocolate? Sure. Yes please! Whatever. Um, Yeah, I'd like some._ **(AN: Can you guess who said which one?)**

"We'll take five chocolate frogs, please." The lady looked confused. "Don't you want to ask...?" She trailed off. Dick raised an eyebrow. "I did," she blinked. "Then.. that will be a sickle and two knuts." Dick fished the money out of his pocket and gave it to the lady. She handed him the candy, then trundled off, muttering to herself. The compartment door closed behind her.

The Bat kids grinned at each other. They were still disgruntling, even in this world of oddities. Good.

They turned their attention back to the chocolate candies in their hands. "You think they're magic or something?" Jason asked. "It's chocolate," Dick said. "What harm can it do?" Jason, Tim, Samantha, and Damian shared looks. They all knew to be cautious of anything with magic, but Dick was a little blind when it came to chocolate. Dick saw their looks. He sighed. "You guys are going to make me open it first, aren't you." He said it as a statement, not a question. They all nodded. "Fine."

He unwrapped the chocolate frog, slowly. Nothing happened. All the bats were still tense, staring at the candy in Dick's hand, expecting... _something_, to happen. The frog leaped out of Dick's hand, towards the door, closest to Damian. His hand snapped out and grabbed it out of the air. Tim grinned. "I guess everything about this place is magic," he said. "No kidding," muttered Dick, holding up the other thing that had been in the wrapper. "Collector's card?" Samantha asked. "Probably," Dick answered. "But check out who's on the card," They all looked at the laughing, beautiful woman portrayed on the card. "Morgan Le Fay?!" Tim exclaimed. "Yeah," Dick said. "And get this. 'Morgan Le Fay was a powerful witch who served under King Arthur. Known as the Lady of Lake, she is most famous for crafting King Arthur's sword, Excalibur. Sadly, she was killed in the takeover of Camelot.'" This was met with disbelieving looks. They could all confirm, from personal experience, that Morgan Le Fay was not dead, she was not benevolent in any way, and did not create Excalibur. Morgan Le Fay was very much alive, and her and her son Mordred were quite the nuisance.

They spent the rest of the time reading their school books and meditating, and, of course, teasing each other. When Damian, sitting by the door, noticed people starting to change into their robes, they did too, with a lot of complaining about the immobility and impracticality of wizard robes. They all were wearing more practical clothes under their robes, and they were armed. Damian had his knives, and Dick, Tim, Jason and Samantha had their birdarangs. They all had collapsible bo-staffs in accessible places. All the boys had found places for their new wands inside their sleeves, ready to come out at the flick of the wrist. Samantha fit hers inside a holster in her knee-high black boots.

She woke Rua, who'd been napping in a corner, and the fox curled herself around Samantha's shoulders. The five bats stood, facing the door of their compartment as the train ground to a halt.

**My latest chapter! I'm hoping for a second review. I'll post the next chapter pretty soon, or as soon as I get another reviewer. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
